Sithy Tricks (Hurt but never Alone)
by loveanisoka
Summary: Her past will change her future, she will be a important role in the war but what happen when the hate and a Sith controls your mind? (I talk Spanish sorry for the grammar)
1. Synopsis

Hurt but never alone

Proclaimer: I don´t own anything, only the story line.

**Sinopsis**

He is a human, he is a Jedi but why everyone expect so much from him? He thinks, inside his mind he was alone, nobody can hurt him in his mind, he is though, he is strong, he is… The Chosen One, he can´t shown feelings, he can´t fall, he can´t have soft sides… he can´t love. He must be the perfect Jedi, he carry the fate of the galaxy on his shoulders. But he is a completely mess, he can´t continue like this, his thoughts are so dark, he is so dark, he is Anakin Skywalker.

**Anakin POV:**

I saw my men one by one, falling and their life fading away , I questioned myself why they have to die in this war, but after all they born to die. This sounds cruel, I know but this is the reality, to they, to the Republic, to the Jedis, to me.

I will upload the first chapter very soon, read my other and first story named: Good bye, Snips.

Also pleeeeeeaaaaseeee check my Youtube channel is named: loveanisoka you can find very good videos about anisoka pairing and some trailers and tributes to Ahsoka, now I´m working in a vid with S5:Eps 18 and 19.

Pleaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee eeee reeeeeeviiiiieeeeeewwwwww, also thanks to ZhannaSkywalker23 and SaintOfAllSaints01 for review my other history. Love you guys :D


	2. Me, myself and I

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own anything but the guide line.

**Anakin POV: (7 YEARS BEFORE THE CLONE WARS, ANAKIN IS STILL A PADAWAN)**

I am heading to the Temple after a mission that Master Kenobi and I had, I´m so tired, I just want to go to my bed and sleep forever, but I can´t, nobody can… or they already can? As the bears on… Ok, I lose my focus, this lack of sleep is affecting me but this will end soon.

When I put a feet in the Temple, I feel myself in peace… Oh home, sweet, sweet home. But suddenly I hear like someone is crying so I go to see who it is.

When I get closer to this person I can see that is a youngling, a female one, a togruta… Tears roll down her face, I knelt beside her and I ask her:

-Hey little one, what happen? - When she heard me, she make a little jump, I scared her. She rapidly stands up and tries to run but I catch her hand before she can run any further.

- Get away from me… Don´t touch me- She said with fear in her voice, as in her eyes, I can see fear also in her eyes. Wow, these are very beautiful eyes, I think… Ugh again I lose my focus, I really need to sleep. But I get back to the girl.

-Calm down, I won´t hurt you- I said- You will tell me what happen to you? - I try to bring the topic again.

-No…- She say with a barely audible voice

I feel very angry this moment, I mean I would be sleeping now but nooooo I had to come here and try to help this girl, who said me that she will not tell me what happen to her.

-Ok- I say with a harsh voice, more harsh that I expected- I came here only to help you and you won´t tell me what´s happen? I could be sleeping right now, but no, I came to check on you. Well anyway, I know that the reason you was crying is because a childish cause, I mean look at you, you have what? 10 years? Your problems maybe are so pathetic that I don´t know why I came here in the first place… You need to stop to be so naïve and stupid and just see the real world, the real problems… You are pathetic.

I know I was harsh and maybe she thinks I am a heartless, but what? I didn´t mention it? I not only had a singular mission… no. I lose my hand and the girl of my life, by the hand of Dooku… So why I get worried about the problems of a child, that maybe only lose her doll or she had a fight with her friend or…

Before I can think anymore, the girl runs away, crying. I must be a monster to her. Well I don´t care, now I only care about myself… YES! That is the solution if I only care about myself I won´t need to worry about anyone and I won´t suffer… Now, I will only think in me, only me, me and me. Yes, this will work.

I yawned and I go to my personal quarters, I lay on the bed and I fall in a deeply sleep.

**HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO, here the first chapter, I know, I know maybe I just be so harsh with Anakin attitude but this is to explain the next chapters. Next chapter I will explain what was the little girl problem but I think that you know who she is right? Buuuuuuut weeeeeeeeeeeelllllllll…. Hey one more thing: (Warning the next question will have a spoiler from S5:Episode 19, To Catch A Jedi I think soooo if you didn´t already see it don´t read the question, Thank you) well here the question: Who do you think is the person who tried to incriminate **_**again**_** at Ahsoka and tried to kill her? Well, Assaj wasn´t and many others say it is Barris and others that it was or Aurra or a new character. In my personal opinion I think is Barris just think about it why Lucas and Filoni put her again in the story? And **_**SHE **_**said to Ahsoka where find the ¨clue¨. Please don´t flames and reviieeeeww answering this very cute awesome question! I want you to tell me what do you think and what do you think about this chapter… So bye and MTFBWY **


	3. Skyguy and Snips?

**Chapter 2**

**(7 YEARS AFTER THE THE CONFLICT BETWEEN ANAKIN AND THE LITTLE GIRL):**

**Anakin POV:**

The Council called me to a briefing, I will see what they want, I enter the Council Chambers and I bow to the Masters:

-Greetings, Skywalker- Master Windu says, and gives me his very-often cold look. I hate those looks.

-Greetings Masters, do you wanted to see me? - I say

-A surprise, we have young Skywalker, take a Padawan, you will- Master Yoda says, I am in shock.

- What? I don´t want a Padawan- I say with the hope they understand that this Padawan will slow me down or worst… Maybe we can form a bond between this Padawan and me, and if that happen my easy life and no care about anyone else than myself, will come to an end and my heart will break again… I do not want that.

-We made our decision Skywalker- Windu says, I hate him so much, I not like him in the beginning! What I have done to him? I think he is jealous because he is not as powerful as I. Yes, that is.

-When I will meet my new Padawan? - I said trying to hide my disgust towards Windu.

-Come in, Padawan Tano- He says through a comlink.

The Council Chambers door open and a Togruta girl walks through it, she reminds me about someone but I don´t know about who… Is like barely I remember about where and who was this person. She isn´t bad, she wears a mini skirt with leggings under it and a top… That´s all, she is revealing so much skin… Why deny it? She is beautiful … Stop your thoughts Anakin, you barely known her and you are saying she is beautiful.

-Padawan Tano, he is Anakin Skywalker, he will be your new Master- Windu says, I look at her and I see her eyes, they are beautiful.

-Thank you Masters- I say with a cold voice

-You are dismissed- I and my Padawan bowed and we left the Chambers. Now what I supposed to say to her… Hello I´m Anakin your new Master I only care about myself so I don´t care if you live or die? No, I´m not as a heartless to say something like that so I say the first thing which pops on my mind:

-I´m Anakin, and you are? - Stupid, just stupid she already knows you and you know … her last name?

- I am Ahsoka Tano- She says with a sad voice, why she is sad? When I was assigned to Obi-Wan I was so happy that I could not sleep for a week, everyone thought that I was eating many sugar things and Obi-Wan took my candies away… So unfair but I was happy, why she is not happy?

-Hey, what´s wrong?

-Nothing, Master. Why do you ask?

-Well you look sad and tired… you have been sleeping well these days? - I said with concern… Wait concerned, no, I just only want to make her smile or something because I don´t like people who always is off.

-Yes Master, I always sleep well- She says that but the Force and the bags under her eyes say another thing.

I take a deep breath- Listen, I can sense you are lying and better tell me what happen to you or I will make you tell me in the hard way.

She gulped- It is nothing Master, I´ve had nightmares these nights… Don´t worry

I sensed she was lying again but I will not use a Force Mind Trick in her… After all she is my Padawan; she will tell me what is happening to her, sooner or later. But why she don´t trust me?

-Alright, but remember you can tell me anythi…-But before I can finish what I was saying, I see a big bruise in her arm…

-What is that? –I feel that she is nervous through the Force

-What?

-That bruise on your arm? – She covered her arm

-Oh, it´s nothing, the other day I just fell and it was pretty hard…

I didn´t believe one word, she was lying… She has a big purple-black bruise in almost all her arm, near to her forearm and might her wrist… I don´t know because she has her gloves on.

-Ahsoka Tano, you have to tell me what happened to you and I want the true- I say with a harsh voice, to make it most like a order than a request.

-I am telling the truth Master! It´s not my problem if you didn´t believe me- She says… upset?

-It´s not I don´t believe in you Ahsoka, but I am worrie- Stop Anakin, no, you are not worried about anyone or anything- I am, concerned because I can tell you I had fell so many times that I have lost the count, but the million times I have fallen I never had a bruise like this. I had small bruises or I had broke something but never had a bruise like this and it seems as if something or someone had beaten you- I say as I walk towards Ahsoka and took her arm to watch. Her arm is so small and thin as she is.

-Ahsoka, someone is hitting you?

-What? Master, I can protect myself! I can´t let someone hurt me ; I only fell like I told you.- I try to search the truth in the Force but she locked her mind, so I can´t see if she is telling me the truth. I try to meet her gaze but she dodged my sight and her eyes focused on the floor.

-Ok, Ahsoka I believe in you but remember if I get suspicious about something…

-Yes Master I´m fine… I promise you

-Ok, but really you are always so reckless? - She smiles, Oh the Force that´s a beautiful smile.

-It looks like you are stuck with me, Skyguy.-My eyes are now wide open

-Pardooooooon- I say with a very serious voice

-You know, this is your new nick name

-Oh yes? So you are very snippy so I will call you Snips

She makes a weird face

-Snips? C'mon you can invent a better nick name than Snips like: Ahsokawesome, Tanochick or AhsokaTanoisSuper!

I laugh. I haven´t laughed in years...

-Sorry Snips, I have already made my choice.

She muttered something I could not understand and I am sure I didn´t want to know what she said either.

**Well, I rewrite Chapter 2, and thanks to Mo Angel to make me see I really have grammatical problems but I think that now this Chapter has less grammatical errors… And yes I speak Spanish, I STUDY English but the time when I need to make the words and sentences in past and present I have mistakes like in the first chapter 2. Thank you again to review now I will upload later because every chapter I will check the grammatical… and thaaaaaaaaaaaanks too ZhannaSkywalker23 for review… Later I will upload Chapter 3 or maybe tomorrow :)) MTFBWY **


	4. Ahsoka Secret s

**Chapter 3**

_He hate you, you can´t see it? He wasn´t want you in his side! You are a pathetic little brat, no one wants you, the galaxy could be better if you die but you are selfish. You must die!_

Ahsoka wake up, she gasped, she had that nightmare again. She stands up to go to the refresher; she wet a towel and put it on her forehead. This is the nightmare which she talked about to her Master and she has others but those aren´t nightmares… no, she lives in her nightmares, literally. She never told anyone her problems… no with herself but with the others, she only wants to scream what she feels, but she can´t. Yes, she is very brave; she has courage but it isn´t enough. Not to him… She loves him with her life, but she doesn´t know what he makes to her… Or she knows it but she doesn´t accept it? She doesn´t open her eyes because she is fear to see the truth…

Ahsoka turn around in her bed and watch her quarter's roof… She wants to sleep so deeply. She lied to her Master again, she haven´t been sleeping the last MONTHS. She manages to sleep around a hour or two but no more. She looks at her arm, she sees the bruise, it hurts… a lot. Why she let this happen? Why she let him hurt her? And why she didn´t stop him? Easy… As she said it … She loves him… trough all the pain, trough the weakness, she loves him. Well, she thinks she loves him. And he loves her too, right?

Ahsoka looks at her clock, 4 am. It´s hour she walks again to her refresher and take a quick shower, she feel awful… Like always.

She walks to her quarter's door and open it. When she was on her way down the hallway and when she is almost out the Temple she hit against a hard chest, she looks up and she meet with her Master gaze.

-Where are you going? - Anakin says to her Padawan

-Well… I´m, I´m going to… To get more toilet paper… - Obviously it isn´t her best excuse… But Ahsoka only can wait to him to believe her excuse.

-Uh… But you can call to the janitor robot and he will bring all you want! - Well, that was the best excuse ever.

Ahsoka sigh- Alright, I just want to take air and think a little so I planned to get out from the Temple without anyone notice me but you came and you ruined everything-Ahsoka cross her arms across her chest.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and laugh- Sorry, Snips. But you know it´s against the rules left the Temple without your Master at your side.

Ahsoka feel like the galaxy fall on her… Now she is in problems… He will kill her, she must go.

-No you don´t understand Master I really need to go… I have to do some stuff

-What kind of stuff?- Ahsoka get more and more tired

-Master, just get out of my way- She yell at him, Anakin is in shock

-You will not go anywhere little lady- He says to her.

Ahsoka only looks at her Master, she sigh. She can´t fight against her Master but she knows she will pay it in the night. She punches her Master in the shoulder.

-You know you sometimes are like a pain in the…

-Don´t you dare try to finish that sentence Ahsoka.

She laughs and she starts to walk to her quarters, leaving Anakin behind.

-Surely he is a pain in my life. But you are great Skyguy.

She thinks about her Master and she remembers his eyes, they are incredible. His eyes are like the blue sky, he has muscles and also his hair and his smile and… Wait Ahsoka are you getting a crush in your Master? No, impossible. She wants to be the perfect Jedi but she remembers she is far to be the perfect Jedi… She is just so screw up. She remembers what she must pay tonight when she will meet with him… Her boy.

**Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy do you like it? I try to get a better grammatic so I narrate like this. The next Chapter all your doubts will be clear I promise you. Please revieeeeewwwww and MTFBWY! **


	5. But he loves me, right?

**Chapter 4**

**Precaution: This chapter is rated 12 and more for violence and hurt. If your age is under 12, don´t read it. But if you want take your own consequences. **

Anakin and Ahsoka are training with their lightsabers, when Anakin get tired he says to his Padawan:

-Ok that´s all … you have a free day. - He says calmly, Ahsoka smiles and runs away after thanking her Master. Anakin sighed, why she was so anxious to leave? Well he don´t found a concrete thoughts to answer himself so he will follow her wherever she goes. He wants to know where his Padawan goes… She has been acting very weird. He closes his Force signal and he will follow Ahsoka without she senses him. He starts to walk following her student, she is walking very uneasy like if she feels insecure. Why she is so insecure? Because she is the most strongest, beautiful and funny girl that I´ve ever known. What? Anakin you aren´t saying this! She isn´t any of these things, she is only your Padawan no more! You don´t worry about her! - _Yeah, you know you are lying-_His subconscious says to him. Anakin shakes his head and answer to himself: No, I´m saying the truth- _Well, If you don´t worry about her… Why are you following her-? _Uuuuuuuuh, subconscious has 1 point and Anakin 0. Anakin stopped walking and he understood that his mind was right but his pride is more that his mind and he turns around and starts to walk away from his Padawan. _What are you doing? - _His subconscious reproach him, _Don´t leave her, she will be in the lower zones of Coruscant you know it idiot? - _And what if she is in the lower zones? - _Are you idiot? There are drunk and bad people and if they see a beautiful Togruta girl, alone. What do you think they will make to her, smart one? –_Well, it was her decision to go here. Great now he is fighting against himself in his mind. He is worry about her but as I said her pride can be more powerful…

Meanwhile Ahsoka is on a speeder, heading to see her boyfriend who lives in a department in the Lower Coruscant zones. Oh Force he must be furious with her for leaving him in the morning. When she lands on the little department platform she sighed, took air and enter to the department, when she entered to the department she can´t see anyone so she calls him:

-Chris? Where are you? –She hears noise in the kitchen and someone walks out from there and walks towards she.

-Ahsoka?!- He says with rage- Where have you been little bitch?! Uh wait, I know you were cheating on me, isn´t you?

-No Chris! You know that I was in the Templ…- But before she could finish what she was saying, he hit her.

-I don´t believe in you… You know why? Because you had born as a bitch- He hits her again- and you will die as a one.

He starts to hit her again and she only cries. He starts to hit her Montrals and her body… But he loves her, right?

-You are mine Ahsoka, only mine! - He yells- You belong to me. He starts to kiss her neck.

_But he loves you, right? - _She keeps saying that on her mind. Chris starts to touch her.

_But he loves you, right? –_ He starts to take off his clothes as her clothes.

_But he loves you, right? – _She says to herself one more time.

Anakin wakes up sweating, he had a nightmare about Ahsoka, and she was in pain… In his dream the only words that he can understand were: _But he loves me, right? - _Why he dreamed about it. This is confusing. When he saw his clock he cans see that the hour are 11 pm and he doesn´t know if Ahsoka came back, so he goes to her quarters and try to find her but he can´t see anyone… He cans smell her perfume, it is addictive and very delicious… like she. He wonder how could feel kiss her lips? Or kiss her neck? Or hug her until she falls asleep in his arms?- He stop thinking about it and leave the room. Where she could be?

**Thiiiiiisssssssss is Chapter 4, I hope you like it and the history will be better and better! I promise you! Tomorrow I will upload chapter 5. Sorry about Ahsoka, she is my favorite character but I need this to happen sorry reviiiiiiiiiieeeeeeewwwwwwww and THANKS TO: ZhannaSkywalker23, skullz12, snippittysnips. I love you guys and MTFBWY**


	6. The jealously ex attacks

**Chapter 5**

Ahsoka walks to her quarters, she have her eye purple and many other bruises in her body, Chris beaten her almost 4 hours and the last hour he… raped her. She gets used about him hitting her and raping her. She feels awful, she wants to take a shower. Her Master will… Wait a moment! HER MASTER! Now what she going to say to him when he asks her what happen to her eye? She must invents an excuse and quickly because her Master maybe sensed her in the Temple.

She tries to hide behind the pillars, unnoticed but it doesn´t work someone taps on her shoulder, Ahsoka jumps by the impression, when she turns around she sees… Barris.

-Oh my Force Barris, my heart goes to the ground, you almost killed me.

-It isn´t my fault that you are hiding from someone- Thank the Force it´s dark here because if Barris sees her black eye she must take Ahsoka to her Master and later to the Council until Barris finds what happened to Ahsoka… and she is very smart and she will not believe Ahsoka´s excuses.

-Well I AM actually hiding from someone and I think if you can be quieter nobody will find me- Ahsoka says

-Ok, but why are you hiding?

-Long story Barris, well I need to go. Bye Barris, see ya later.

But when Ahsoka was ready to leave, Barris stops her:

-I can´t believe it Ahsoka Tano, we are friends since the destruction of that factory in Geonosis and you can´t tell me what happened to you?

Ahsoka turn around, trying to make my I-don´t-know-what-are-you-talking-about face and Barris sighed and answers her not formulated question:

-Your eye Ahsoka- she says calmly- Or you thought that I didn´t notice it? I know you like the palm of my hand.

-Ahsoka gulped- I don´t know what are you talking about!

She takes out her lightsaber and switches it on. She puts it near Ahsoka´s face; she can feel the heat from it, like the fire you can´t touch the fire but you can feel the heat from it. She uses her lightsaber as a lantern… Good idea Barris.

-What happened to you Ahsoka? - Barris asks.

-It´s nothing I just… bumped into a door. –She says but Barris raise an eyebrow.

-Really? And what do you say about those other bruises? –She says

-Well I… I – Suddenly Barris punch her fist against the pillar.

-Stop lying to me Ahsoka, you will tell me what **really** is happening to you!

Ahsoka´s eyes now are full of water and she starts to cry in her friend chest, and Barris hug Ahsoka.

When Ahsoka calms down, she starts to explain Barris about Chris and how he beaten and raped her, Barris wants to kill this Chris guy, how he could do something like this? When Ahsoka shown Barris a holoimage about her and Chris, she can sees that he is handful. She says that he is stupid and a asshole but Ahsoka didn´t know something… Chris is Barris´s ex-boyfriend. That moment something in Barris become very dark, the dark side starts to take over her body, Barris is jealous, so she turns on her lightsaber and without thinking she stabs Ahsoka in the stomach.

**Wooooooow two chapters in a day! I just love write this story! I hope you like it and you know if I have a bad grammar I speak Spanish and let me know if you didn´t understand something. I think I am making this a little… stupid? Lol… Because is like the girl is hanging out with the ex of someone else and **_**tuck! **_**Jealous ex attacks… well I want to write this chapter because some spoilers shown that maybe Barris is who incriminates and fought against her! And this is in my history, shown how they were take distance from each other until Barris made Ahsoka look guilty because she hates her! Well revieeeeeeeeew and MTFBWY!**


	7. Ahsoka s past

**Chapter 6**

Ahsoka looks at her friend with horror in her eyes, what Barris had done? Ahsoka collapses on the floor. She stares at Barris.

-Barris… why?

Barris don´t answer, she only stares at Ahsoka.

-Please, h…help m..e- Ahsoka says-I´m dying.-Barris still have her eyes on Ahsoka´s body. Ahsoka takes out her comlink and try to contact her Master but Barris kick away the comlink and crushed it with her feet.

-I hope you die...- Barris says and leave the temple.

When Ahsoka starts to fade out, she saw her Master. She now are very happy.

-Ahsoka!- Her Master scream, she suddenly feels his strong arms around her and he lifted her. She lays her head on his chest, she can hear his heartbeat.

- Mas…ter?

-Shhh, you are okay now Snips. Nobody will hurt you now-he promise and take her to the Med Bay. She starts to fade away…

-Stay with me Snips… she hears but it´s too late, she passed out.

_Everyone hates you, Barris betrays you, Chris doesn´t love you and you Master never will love you… Everybody regret the day when Plo Koon found you… He must let you starve until you die..._

_Ahsoka?- Someone called her, she is in a very dark place, she tries to took her lightsaber from her belt but there is nothing, she tries to call the Force to her but it isn´t possible._

_Ahsoka? - Someone called her again, but she can´t recognize the voice so she speaks up._

_-Who are you?_

_-You don´t know who am I? - This voice sounds like a masculine one and a figure starts to appear in front of her… When this person figure becomes clearer, she recognizes him._

_-Chris? – She says_

_-Yes Ahsoka, I need you now. - He says with a mischievous smile. When she started to take steps where her boyfriend is, she hears another voice behind her._

_-Ahsoka, stop. She turns around and sees her Master with a worried face- Come with me, he only will hurt you… You can´t see it?_

_Ahsoka stop walking, stop thinking and stop… breathing. She can´t breathe. She turned around and sees her Master chocking Chris… She is being chocked too because Chris is her life and if Anakin tried to hurt Chris… He hurts her as well but it looks like he don´t notice it or don´t care about it._

_-Master, stop. - She says well she manages to say. But he still tries to kill Chris._

_-Master, you are hurting Chris- and me- she thought._

_-And who says I want to hurt Chris? I want to hurt you little brat… I hate you like everyone does._

_When I turn around to have help from Chris… he wasn´t where he was. I look up and Chris is in front of me and he has a knife in his hand._

_-Anakin is right, Ahsoka. Everything would be better only if you die- He says while he stabs the knife inside me… I can feel the cold and tough piece of metal coming inside my body. He stabs me seven times and he left my body._

_-I never loved you; I just used you like a toy that when I get bored I throw it. - He gives me a sick kiss and he thrown my lifeless body on the floor. He and Anakin leave me behind like a used paper. You used it, you thrown it._

_Everyone hates you Ahsoka Tano. Like the boy when you cried years ago, remember? He said that you are a stupid thing and your problems are stupid. He went to help you because he __**had**__ to, not because he __**wanted**__ to, he didn´t care about your problems._

And then Ahsoka wakes up, her Master was deeply asleep on her side… She means on her side… on a chair.

She started to thinks about what she dreamed. She remembers the day when that boy walked to her, the day she was crying. He asked her what happened and she wasn´t want to talk so he got furious and leave her. If that boy only can understood and if he was more patient and had listened to her problem he might understood what happened to her… He could help her if he only knows that it isn´t a stupid problem if he only knew that someone raped her…

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell I hope that this chapter clear all your doubts about the beginning of the story… Thanks for read this story and reeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiii iiiiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwwww thank you all.**


	8. Little Sithy

**Chapter 7**

**Ahsoka POV:**

I look at my side and I see my Master asleep… He was very worried; he is the only person who cares about me. I am thinking about the dream I had… It was weird.

I can tell Anakin about my dream? No… He will be paranoid, better I will be in silence… That was only a dream after all. I rub my eyes and I gaze at my Master. He was with his mouth open and drooling… I can´t take it any longer so I took my holopad and I take him a photo. I start to laugh very hard and my wounds start to hurt because I just get out from my surgery. I had an idea, I approach Skyguy slowly, patiently and when I am near of his ear I yelled

- GOOD MORNING, MASTER! STOP DROOLING AND AWAKE NOW!

Anakin jumps out from the chair and he fell in the floor… I start to laugh more high. He rubbed his nose and said to me:

-That wasn´t funny Snips- He said with an annoyed voice.

-Oh yes, it was VERY, EXTREMELY FUNNY- I yell in his face, he put his hands on his ears and surprisingly he started to laugh too.

-So we are messing around? - He said with a chuckle

-A little- I make a little smile. Anakin get closer to me and he says in my ear:

-You will pay it- His warm breath hit my lekku, sending a chill down my spine.

He started to tickle me, I start to laugh and he starts to laugh too. His laugh is perfect like his smile. I look his eyes, I can see his soul: pure and full of love but I can see pain in them too.

When I wake up from my trance I can realize some unusual things like that he has his hand in my waist and he is very close to me, he is very handsome but now I have a better sight of his face details. His breathe is hitting my face, he puts his other arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I don´t know why but I hug him by the neck, we are getting closer and closer when our lips were almost touching a terrible pain went from my toes to the top of my montrals, I scream in pain, suddenly I see a face who screamed in my mind _LIAR_. Chris, it´s Chris voice. I knelt with pain.

_You see it, little bitch, you are cheating me. He don´t love you, understand. I hate you, he hates you!_ –Then a face comes to my mind, The Chancellor. What? Why he come to my mind? But before I could keep thinking, I am in my pain again and I started to choke. Anakin stares at me while he is screaming my name and when I thought I will die for suffocation everything stops.

I breathe; Anakin knelt beside me and asked me:

-Ahsoka! Are you okay? What happened?- He started to raise his voice without knowing.

-Nothing Master…

-It´s nothing? You started Force choke yourself.

What? I Force choke myself? Why if I didn´t realize it! But the voice spoke again

This body has so much darkness,

It has not light in it,

Black this soul is.

By her love,

She is blind,

Easy to control is,

We will plant the Dark Side in it.

And then everything went dark.

Anakin POV:

I stare at my Padawan who is in the ground, she paled. When I start to walk towards her, she stands up like nothing had happened.

-Ahsoka? - I ask with fear in my voice because I don´t feel her like always now she is darker more than she used to be.

She turns around, her eyes are the same but her blue eyes are paler now and not have any bright in them.

-Ahsoka?- She looks away. This is very creepy, but what she does moments later make me feel fear. Yes, the Chosen One has fear. She turns on her lightsaber:

-Now, you will die- I don´t understand what is happening, I see again her eyes, her eyes aren´t blue any longer they are now yellow, a sick yellow, the ones which only have Siths, no, I thought in my mind. I am in shock and I can´t hurt her. The next generations will hear about the Chosen One, who died but not in the battle field or saving the galaxy;no, he was killed by his own Padawan and he didn´t defend himself because he wasn´t wanted to hurt his Padawan because he had feelings to his Padawan. Yes, he accept that, it doesn´t matter if anyone knows but I have feelings for my Padawan.

She jumped towards me with her lightsaber in her hand; I close my eyes, waiting for the final blow which will end with my life, The Chosen One´s life.

**Alright this is Chapter 7, sorry for not update sooner but I had many homework but now I will write like before pleeeeaaaaaseeee revieeeeeewwww and let me know what do you think about the season´s end! I cried like a baby! Alright see ya soon! AND PLEASE AS I SAID BEFORE, I TALK SPANISH, I DARE YOU TO WRITE CHAPTERS IN OTHER IDIOM AND MAKE IT PERFECT AND WITHOUT MISTAKES! I KNOW MY GRAMMAR IT´S TERRIBLE BUT I DO ALL I CAN! I WILL MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS I PROMISE YOU!**


	9. A real kiss

**Chapter 8  
Anakin POV:**  
But when her lightsaber was about to make contact against my head, she stopped. She looked at me, looked at her hand and dropped her lightsaber in shock. I think she was trying to understand what was happening but could not reach a conclusion. I was as confused as she why she tried to kill me?  
-Snips-I said as I approached her, are you okay? - She looked at me with tears in his eyes: I´m sorry Master, I do not know what happened to me, I just had this dream and then Chris's face and ...  
She could not continue talking as she ran out of the infirmary, everything happened so fast and in less than three seconds I stood watching the door of the infirmary and my mind began to work again, forming thousands of questions. Who is Chris? What dream? What happened moments ago? What's wrong with my Padawan? I need to know now. I walked to the door and leaned against the frame. I had many doubts, but I needed to help my Padawan, but my pride will try to get me away from her, I will never leave her.  
I ran after her, I started looking and then I heard sobs; I followed them and where my Padawan was. And when I saw her, I thought she is just a girl who lived in war. And suddenly the reality hit me like a bucket of cold water; I remembered what she is ... a girl. We are sending a girl to fight in a war, she's only fourteen years (remember this is when Anakin recently took Ahsoka as his student) She should be playing, having fun, not fighting against robots and risking her live every time she are on the front of a battle and that's when I realized the cruelty of the Council. She sobbed again and I approached her, I slid into the wall to sit next to her, did not say anything, we were just sitting watching nothing, submissive in our own thoughts. But she spoke:  
-Master, I can tell you something?  
-Sure, Ahsoka, for I am here, you can trust me -She sighed ... It's about my past and my present-explained.  
'Tell me-She closed her eyes tightly-  
Master, I'm in a relationship. - WHAT? She what? I felt like my whole world was going down, I felt like my blood was boiling.  
- What? - I managed to whisper  
'I'm in a relationship, Master, his name is Chris, he loves me and I love him-I could see the doubt in her eyes.  
- Are you sure? - I could see her distrust and fear-Ahsoka, I know you're not telling me the truth, there's more.  
Her eyes filled with tears again and she put her face in her hands, I began to caress her back looking comfort her. And she looked me in the eyes:  
-Yes, there is something more ... Chris... he ... -she began to stutter.  
- What, Ahsoka? – I ask firm but at the same time worried.  
-He- She sighs- hits me, Master. -I was shocked. My thoughts did not fit, what I hear make my thoughts went crazy..  
-And he rape me ... -She began to mourn, that was all, that son of a ... Force, he will pay.  
- Where does he live?-Ahsoka looked at me with confusion in his eyes  
- What?  
- Where does he live? I'll kill him- I cried; she looked at me with fear but did not answer.  
'All right I'm going to find out-I said turning around but I felt a small hand on my wrist making me stop, she looked at me with eyes full of fear.  
-Please do not hurt him ... I love him Master-Now my heart was really broken, she loves him, or at least that's what she believes. I sighed and tried to calm myself.  
I sat down on his side and this time I speak:  
Why did you let him hurt you? - I asked  
'because he loves me  
-No, Ahsoka, if he loves you must not beating and raping you.- I said with pain-How did you meet him? - She closed her eyes and a wave of pain came to me through the Force. Talk about it hurts her.  
I do not want to talk about it -she said-; I could hear the pain in his voice. Hesitant, I took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to her to continue, stating that she could trust me.  
-One day, years ago she began to tell me-I was crying when I saw a ship landed near where I was and a boy get off from it, he had 16 years and when he went to ask what happened to me, I don´t wanted to talk to him but I needed someone to tell my problems but when I was going to tell, he only explodes...-Ahsoka began to mourn again- He started to say that I was useless, I was a pathetic little girl ... I believed him. - Suddenly memories began to appear in my mind, she was recounting the day I lost Padme and my forearm ... And I cried at that ... Togruta girl.  
-So I went into the lower area of Coruscant and started running I did not know where I was going, I just wanted to be somewhere else other than near that guy and suddenly I bumped into Chris, he had 16 when I met him. He was attentive and friendly, helped me with my problems and convinced me to return to the Temple, the years passed and we became closer and closer and one day he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted, And then is when all change. He started drinking and beating me... Until one day ... he raped me, it became customary for he... and me. But I know he loves me, he not showed it but I just know. -She finished telling his story.  
I was confused and hurt ... I started thinking and I realized something, I was and am who blame for her pain, if I never had shouted she never had fled and had never met Chris, this is all my fault, all mine ... With the little strength I had asked:  
- Why were you crying that day? - Asked as she is sobbing, her eyes filled with pain.  
-That was the day that I found out that my brother, the one who loved me, died, I was in shock.  
At that moment I realized how stupid I was and how my temper could get the better of me. Ahsoka leaned on my chest and began to mourn, I stroked her back.  
- What did you dream? 'I asked her.  
'I dreamed that everyone hated me ... You, Chris, everyone. She looked down, I took her chin and lift her eyes to see my eyes. Listen to me, I do not hate you and I never will.  
She smiled and turned to lie on my chest.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO  
Several minutes passed and I just heard her sobs until she asked me:

-Master ... How it feels a real kiss?  
That question left me even more confused.  
- What do you mean?  
-Yes, a real kiss you know one slow and full of love because with Chris I have not had one like that.  
-Uhm, it feels like ... I did not know how to explain it so I better show her hot it feels, I was scared but I had to try. I took her face and kissed her gently, as if she were made of glass, fragile and delicate. She was shocked but after a moment she followed the kiss ... Her lips, tastes so well, this was paradise ... I did not want to get away, but she began to fade. What happens here? I only heard she scream my name and I woke up ... what? that kiss was just a dream? In my frustration I take my pillow and began to beat her, it was all fake.  
I touched my lips ... Although there had not be real I can still feel her lips on mine. I desire to kiss her.  
**Okaaaaaaaaaaaay here's chapter 8 hope my grammar has improved and I hope you like ZhannaSkywalker review and thank for your support! This was a long chapter!**


	10. Sith voices

**Chapter 9**

**Anakin POV:**

I spent all night staring at the ceiling while lying in my bed and not know what to do. I turned and saw Ahsoka, sound asleep. I smiled, but then I noticed her bruises. My blood began to boil again. How can this be? Why I cannot defend her? Why her? I started thinking about last night, all her problems; all that is happening is my fault. If I had known, she would be safe, maybe in my arms, asleep. I would take care of her, not beat her, just hold her and let her know how much I love she ... How important is she for me, but she is in the arms of another, insecure, afraid of her own love. If only things had happened differently ... I looked back, her face is bruised like their Montrals. I get up, take a little bacta and head for her bed and start to place the formula greenish-blue, trying not to wake her, but she begins to stir, I just stroked her cheek. She mumbles something: Barris.

Barris? What about Barris? Well this does not call my attention so I continue placing the remedy, but without realizing it, I started to fall asleep.

When awake, I see, she is still asleep. My arm is wrapped around her waist and my legs intertwined with hers, her head is in my neck as I feel her breath against my neck. If only I could wake up like this every morning. - I thought to myself- She started moving frantically. -Chris, do not hurt me please, she said, she has a nightmare. She began to move even stronger, began to tremble. I try to wake her screaming her name and she wakes up, startled.

- What was that? - I asked but I knew that she will not tell me what was wrong.

Nothing, Master- she said, I told you.

-Oh, okay. - I said and not worth discussing.

She smiled in victory but her smile faded, looked me up and down. I gave her a confused look and then I realized what was going on ... We were still in the same position, I with one hand on her waist and her face inches from my face.

-Uhm ... Master. What are you doing here? – She said blushing, I know this is our room but that is **your** bed and this is **mine.** She said stressing the words of possession.

'Well, I ... uh ... I ... - Think, Anakin. -Well, I ... Eh.

But suddenly Ahsoka´s comlink started ringing and she took it, looked at the ID and her face paled. I looked at her with suspicion, she got up from the bed, making me drop from it and hit my nose.

Ouch! This is the second time you make me hit, Snips, I thought. I stood up as I rubbed my nose. She left the bathroom with her normal clothes, not with her sleeping ones. At what point she took a change of clothes? But more importantly, where she is going? She already was placing the second boot as she jumped to the door and said goodbye to me.

Good-bye, Master- said as she ran out of the room.

What? Wait!

- Ahsoka, wait! I said trying to catch up her but it was too late, I lost her.

I sighed in frustration as Ireturned to the room, she will listen to me when she return.

I turned around and went back to my room.

Ahsoka POV:

Oh no, no, no, no. I forget it, I'm in trouble I should go to Chris's house this morning. Now he'll be mad at me ... I take my speeder and flew toward Chris department. While coming up the elevator to Chris´s department the voices returned_. Poor naive girl still believes that he loves her._

He loves me; I fight against his own mind. Or rather voices.

If you're so sure, why not enter without knocking and see with your own eyes?

- See what? – I ask the voices, but they did not respond. Did you believe them? See what? Now my curiosity was killing me, I did not know what to do. When the elevator stopped, I stepped hesitantly out of this. What would I find there? I approached the door, I was hesitant to enter without knocking first or just come and see what the voices were saying was happening. It's impossible if he called me to come is why he should not be with someone.

He believed that you were not coming, that's why he's with another woman.

What? It is impossible.

Enter! Look with your own eyes ... Looks like he is cheating on you with another.

Hearing these words, my heart stopped while breaking. I put my hand in the door, should I believe these voices?

But I heard a laugh, a female and was all, I opened the lock and saw him, the voices were right. She was a human girl. Chris and her were kissing and the voices attacked me again.

He is deceiving you, he not love you. I told you, he deserves to pay. Kill him!

I felt like the dark side came over me again. Chris got up from the couch angry.

- How dare you enter like this? – He said trying to intimidate me.

Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!

The voices kept telling me and Chris´s cries makes my anger turn on. I looked at him and I smiled and I could feel my eyes change color.

- Why are you smiling like a fool? – He said as he approached me.

I turn on my lightsaber, he startled, I never had defended myself and that's when he notice my eyes.

'You're a Sith? – He said fearfully.

-No, I'm not, I just want revenge for what you´ve done all these years, I said slowly approaching him. When I saw the girl I stab her in the stomach and then cut her head off ... Chris looked at me with clear fear in his eyes

-Please do not hurt me, he began to plead, that coward. I Force push him against the wall and make eye contact.

- After everything you´ve done to me, you come to beg? Cannot remember how many times I begged you exactly the same and you just laughed? Now it´s my turn.

And I stab his stomach with my lightsaber:

-This is for rape me so many years-I stabbed him in the hip-This for hitting me -and finally stabbed him in the heart, and this is by breaking my heart I said as I threw him to the ground, lifeless.

Well, this traitor should pay 'said the voice. I just nodded ... I felt powerful. I finally killed him. No one can stop me now.

-Now you have to go for the big prize, you have to kill your master.

I nodded and went to the temple.

Death in doubt here wuajajajajajaja Chapter 9 and thank you very much to ZhannaSkywalker23, zyzy, skullz12, guewt, Samka, give and ilikeanisoka to check my other chapters, but I feel for this chapter is to explain some things! Reply to ilikeanisoka envelope Barris about after she stabs Ahsoka soon you'll see, everything I write, happens for a reason. In order reviiiiieeeeew and see you soon (;


	11. Chosen one?

Chapter 10

Mace Windu POV:

-This cannot be possible Master Yoda ... How can it be possible that we have erred in this way?

-Erred, no. Misunderstanding Force, we have. - Said the Grand Master closing his eyes, trying to analyze the situation.

-Feel your confusion, I can. You must be calm. Mysterious things are, but the will of the Force, it is. Protect from the dark side the new chosen one, we must.

New chosen one, new chosen one, new chosen one. Those words were around in my head. How could we think that Skywalker was the chosen one? We were wrong, again. Save him from the Dark side? What means Master Yoda? I remove the thought from my mind:

'I'll break the news to the Chancellor,' I said as I headed to the door but Master Yoda´s cane made me stop.

-Knowing this, he should not. Jedi Affairs, these are. - I understood completely, our faith and confidence in the Chancellor is fading slowly, but if not we, the Chancellor will doubt us and we will see as traitors to the Republic for secrecy an event as important as this.

Master Yoda sighed.

-Your decision is, tell or not. The consequences then come. Careful in your decision, you should be. - Said wisely.

I just tilt my head and went to the Consulate. Does Master Yoda is right? Should I stop to think about my actions? But it was too late, the doors of the Chancellor's office opened.

-Ah, Master Windu What brings you here? - Asked politely.

-Chancellor, we were wrong.

- What do you mean, Master Jedi? - Asked with intrigue.

-The chosen one is not Skywalker. - I said doubtfully

-So who is? – He said expectantly.

At this time I hesitated to tell him, I had so many doubts in my head but I got here so I must tell he.

-The chosen one is ... Ahsoka Tano. Skywalker's Padawan.

His face was certainly stunned.

- How do you know?

Her level of midichlorians surpasses any Jedi or sith. She has a total of 30,000 midichlorians.

His face was full of surprise.

- Why didn´t you realize this before?

-It seems that years ago when she came to the Temple, her registration was high but not as much as Skywalker, but apparently the midichlorians sensor was faulty so her number was small, we did not effect the luxury of a second test but several days ago when someone tried to assassinate Padawan Tano and she was submitted in an operation, we made a blood test to check if she hadn´t an venereal disease that may have crept into her blood through the wounds, scientists clones called us to observe her great blue coat of blood that are the midichlorians. We were alarmed to see such a large number of midichlorians, so we again check the amount of midichlorians in her blood and now we have this number.

- But to lose blood, didn´t a Jedi lose many midichlorians?

I sighed; I did not know how to explain this complex issue:

-No, the midichlorians are multiplying like bacteria but come to a number spawn limit and that is the end result of our exact amount, but in the Padawan seems to have no limit reproduction of her midichlorians.

-You mean that her midichlorians level will continue to rise?

-Right

The Chancellor did not fit in much astonishment, not blamed he, when I found out I was the same or worse.

- Did you have informed Skywalker?

-I'm afraid not, we will tell him at the right time- I said quietly.

I agree- said the Chancellor.

With due respect Chancellor, I´m afraid I must go- I said.

-Of course Master Jedi, thank you very much for these tell me this- he said.

I bow and left.

Darth Sidious POV:

It seems that everything is going better than I expected. My plan was to manipulate Skywalker's Padawan for her to cross to the dark side and with this hurt her master, make him kill she and he finally go to the Dark Side. That was my idea but now when I heard about this ¨little event I have the victory of the Sith assured.

Wait. Don´t kill your master, you are leaving the trance in which you are and you'll forget that you murdered Chris-I said in the mind of the child.

I can still control her but I will need more time to plan a new plan. Suddenly I remembered my apprentice for 2 years ago: Barris Offee. She has been infiltrated among Jedi since she is a girl.

I put on my hood and started the holoprojector, I waited a few seconds and my apprentice appears. Master- she said kneeling on the floor.

-My apprentice, I want you back to the Jedi Temple, you have to continue being friend with Ahsoka Tano.

- What? – she said with surprise, but she knows I stab her, Master and she will tell everyone about it.

-Leave that to me, I said with a rough voice -You just do as I say.

-Yes, Master- she bows and I cut the call.

Again I entered the child´s mind and order:

-And you will forget what Barris Offee did, she's your friend.

And with that I closed the connection. This plan will work.

Ahsoka POV:

I woke up in the elevator, what happened to me?

She started walking to Chris´s apartment but I stopped and I decide not to go. I turn around and I started to think about this dream cause while I was unconscious, the voice told me to forget what Barris did to me. What she did? And something about kill my Master and Chris. These dreams increasingly become more and more rare.

I take my speeder and headed to the Temple, I needed to think of many things and have a moment of peace.

On arrival, I went to my room well mine and my Master room, when I opened the door I saw Anakin stare at me with a: you-are-in-troubles face.

- Where were you?

-Well, I was ... I was in Chris´s apartment.

- WHAT? -He shouted- Why were you there?

The truth I never was with him, I regretted and I turned around and I came here.

I noticed as Anakin relaxed upon hearing these words.

-Sorry because I yelled at you, but I don´t want anything to happen to you.

He came over and hugged me, I was in shock but I hugged him and he sobbed on my shoulder, he really cares about me, I began to stroke his back wanting to relax him and started singing a song to calm him. I had never felt so loved in years; my Master is worried about me.

I sat on the bed while he was still crying, I never seen him in this state.

-Shh, it's okay Skyguy.

-I don´t want to lose you Snips.- he said with pain in his voice.

-You will not, I promise.

It took another minute and without realizing we were lying in bed, his tears began to cease. We were staying asleep and he said in a whispered:

-I love you, Snips

And here is chapter 10, I hope you liked it and please reviiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeewwwww w. I love you, see you soon, bye.


	12. Even more darker

**Chapter 11**

**Ahsoka POV:**

I am so puzzled, why Anakin said that he loves me? But a better question he loves me like his Padawan, his little sister, his friend, his girlfriend or like his toy? Like Chris, I´m afraid he uses me like his toy and now I realize that, I will break with him, later. I don´t know why but I´m not afraid of Chris anymore, now I don´t have fear anymore. I tried to search Chris trough the Force but I can´t sense him, I get worried. I don´t love him anymore but I still worry about that guy. Quietly I get out from my bed trying to not waking up my master, I smile when I get out from the bed without waking him up. I put one boot and later the other, when I was to leave I hear that my Master cleared his throat. I close my eyes:

-Damn it- I whisper.

-So where do you think you are going? - He said with a sharp look.

-Well I´m going to Chris´s department. - I said, I know he won´t let me go.

-Oh no little woman, you won´t go anywhere- He said and I can see he is worried.

-Master, I´m going to break up with him. I don´t love him anymore

-That isn´t better, he will beat you when you break up with him, so I will go with you.

-What? Master you can´t go with me

-Yes, I will or you won´t go

I sigh, is hopeless to discuss with him, he is just so stubborn.

-Alright, you can come with me but if you hurt him… -I said with my index finger pointing at him-

-Don´t you know it´s impolite to point a person?

-I roll my eyes- Now he is acting like a kid.

-Get ready, I will be waiting you.

-Someone woke up with the left leg- Anakin said with a teasing voice, that´s all, I tackled him down and I start to punch him in the chest but it looks like he doesn´t feel it when my small hands hit against his chest.

-Hey, calm down Snips- He takes my hands in his hands- You are a wild one- He laugh.

I show him my tongue and I stand up. - Get ready Anakin, don´t make me come back. - He sticks his tongue out and I sigh.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

-So here is where that boy lives- Anakin said with disgust in his voice.

-Yes, here it is and remember be nice with him.

-Yes I will be nice with the guy who hits you… that son of a bi…- Before he can finish I stabbed my elbow in his rib.

-Auch! Ok, ok don´t be rude.-I smile-

The elevator stopped and Anakin took my hand:

-Are you ready?

-As always Skyguy, so remember you will stay outside and if you hear that I need you, you can enter but if nothing happen, you will be outside, understood?

Anakin nods and I give a small smile, we approach the door and I knock it, nothing. I knock again, nothing so I entered without knowing that I will see my boyfriend´s corpse. I let a high scream get out from my throat. I see my boyfriend lifeless on the ground and a semi-nude woman body without her head. That moment Anakin rushed into the room with his lightsaber in his hand, when he saw the room his face went pale.

-What happened here? - He said when he switch off his lightsaber,

-I don´t know, I found this when I entered the room.

Anakin only nods and starts analyzing the corpses. He was thinking in something

-They were killed by a sith, they have been killed by a lightsaber.

When I have a closest look to the corpses, I give the reason to my Master, he is right there are lightsabers marks.

-Who could have killed them and why?

-I don´t know but we need to communicate this to the Council.

I nod and Anakin walked away, I approach Chris and when I see his lifeless body a smile spread across my face. That moment I realize everything, why am I not crying? Why I not even sad or upset? Why am I enjoying that Chris is dead? Then I feel that a cold wild went down my back, I am actually enjoying that Chris is dead. He won´t never again hurt me, I am finally free.

-The Council will investigate about this- Anakin said and I nod, and my comlink started to ring and I answer it:

-Padawan Tano here.

-Padawan Tano, it is the Chancellor, I want to talk to you.

**Theeeeerreeeee is Chapter 11 sorry for not upload before but well I haven´t time and blah blah blah. I was thinking to cancel this fanfic to start another but then I remember that I gave my word that I will finish it and well I will change the summary and maybe the title but I´m not sure that allll and** **write me a review about what do you think guys about that Season 6 has been cancelled. And sorry for the short chapter but now I haven´t any idea! That's all and MTFBWY. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, **

**well sorry for not upload the story but I have some news. 1. I have been very bussy and 2. I will cancel this story I´m sorry but I have been thinking about this all this week and the reasons are because this story didn´t went as I expected and because my terrible grammar, I will cancel his history and start with a new one, and I will receive help from my friend who talks the 2 idioms. And I know I can give so much more for you guys so I will start with the another history soon.**

**I´m really sorry,**

**LoveAnisoka**


End file.
